This invention relates to geodesic structures and more particularly to a geodesic structure having pyramidal frames with metal-framed triangular components joined with sheet-metal joining means and assembled with temporary braces.
Geodesic structure has developed to include a variety of known forms and features since its introduction by Buckmeister Fuller and others. None, however, are known to have pentagonally and hexagonally pyramidal frames of metal that are attached with sheet-metal attachment extensions and positioned for construction with assembly braces in a manner taught by this invention.
Examples of different but related variations intended to employ advantageous characteristics of dome structure are described in the following patent documents. U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,807, issued to Chamayou dit Felix on Jun. 14, 1988, described a reticulation of arched polygonal elements for a curved motion-picture screen. U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,472, issued to Busick on Dec. 2, 1986, taught joining insulated panels with cementitious materials that were reinforced with wire mesh and supported on a framework while being assembled to form buildings. U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,441, issued to Wickens on Sep. 16, 1986, taught joining geodesic triangular units with metal straps in grooves. U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,345, issued to Nalick on Jul. 10, 1979, taught a geodesic structure having a combination of hexagonal and semi-hexagonal forms. U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,346, issued to Belt on Apr. 17, 1979, was limited to a triangular frame of three metallic channels having inwardly curled ends of channel walls. U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,337, issued to Tomassetti, Jr., et al. on Dec. 28, 1976, taught a domed structure of arched risers supported by a center post. U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,903, issued to Ahern on Jun. 26, 1973, taught flexible flaps with joining means on edges of panels.
Major problems with geodesic structure continue to exist. They are related primarily to joining angular forms and support of portions of geodesic structures during construction.